<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deeper than an unmuddied lake by gaily-daily (passionateartist)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303117">deeper than an unmuddied lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily'>gaily-daily (passionateartist)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>won't you hold my heart [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Maddie POV is addicting and this is my life now, Stuff happens, christmas truce party, i can't wait, you're all gonna hate me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just let me know if I'm being a creep</p><p>But I wanna take you in my arms and kiss you real deep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>won't you hold my heart [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>deeper than an unmuddied lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song title is the same name by Sean Spillane. Normally I'd be fine with people ignoring my song choice but for the love of GOD please go give this one a listen on YouTube! It is literally the pompous pep national anthem! He's singing about being a creep and hoping that it doesn't freak the other person out like???? PLEASE listen to it! You will not regret it!!</p><p>I would also like to apologise with how long this took. I've been distracted by another fic I'm currently writing. Every time I think "I'm gonna work on my DP fanfic!" I end up working on the wrong one. Plus my mother has made the life changing discovery that kids cartoons can have winding plotlines and are capable of tackling deep issues. So I sat her down and we watched the entirety of Gravity Falls. She'd loved it. (Also she cried.) Then we watched Star vs the Forces of Evil AND Infinity Train AND Over the Garden Wall AND Avatar the Last Airbender. She literally can't get enough of cartoons now. She is a changed woman. (I've created a monster pls help me) Sprinkle work on top of that and I've little time for anything else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom for the last time I'll be fine! I've been going to these things for years!"</p><p>"That's what worries me!" Maddie insists. </p><p>They're all in the Specter Speeder heading towards a ghosts's lair for some...some <em>party</em>. Danny had assured her and Jack over and over again that the Christmas truce party was an annual tradition and no one had ever hurt him while attending one before. It didn't mean she trusted any dirty ghost to keep their word!</p><p>After demanding that they at least drop Danny off, her son had relented. She wanted to see what this "party" entailed exactly. </p><p>As they near the place (under Danny's directions) he turns to them both. "Remember, just 5 minutes. You're humans and ghost hunters on top of that. There may be a truce going on but you're not exactly welcome."</p><p>Maddie frowns. How comforting. They were sending their boy into the lion's den. Jack finds her hand and squeezes. She looks over at her husband and he gives her a brilliant smile. </p><p>"Think of it this way Mads, we get to be up close and personal with some ghosts! Learn more of their ways!"</p><p>Maddie smiles back at her glass-half-full husband. She loved he was looking at this situation in a positive light. And he wasn't wrong. If not for the safety of her son, she'd be ecstatic to attend a ghost party. Well...observe a ghost party at least. If only for a few minutes.</p><p>They get out of the Speeder and Danny helps them over to the floating door. All the doors looked the same to her in the Ghost Zone but Danny said they held a nuance to them. She's not sure if that's a ghost thing or a I've-been-coming-to-the-ghost-zone-since-I-was-14 thing. Everything was darker here. Greener. She suppresses a shiver. </p><p>Danny lifts a hand to knock and Maddie braces herself. A ghost she recognizes as a technomancer greets them.</p><p>"GHOST CHILD! WELCOME!"</p><p>"Hey Technus!" Danny lifts a hand in casual greeting. "I believe you know my parents."</p><p>The ghost turns it's green head to stare at her and Jack. </p><p>"THE HUNTERS, YES WE ARE ACQUAINTED." </p><p>He doesn't sound as enthusiastic this time.</p><p>"They're just here to drop me off. Can they come in for a few minutes?"</p><p>Technus hovers, squinting at them all. "IN LIGHT OF THE TRUCE THEY MAY! BUT IF THEY COME BACK HERE TOMORROW AND RAID MY--"</p><p>"We promise we won't disturb your lair."<br/>
Jack says. "We just want to see our son off and make sure he's okay."</p><p>Maddie feels a burst of affection for him. </p><p>"VERY WELL! COME IN THEN!" Technus stands aside as they pile into his home.</p><p>It is, at minimum, overwhelming. Apart from an invasion she's never seen so many ghosts at once. Most of them look at her and Jack wearily but others seem unbothered. The lair itself is fascinating. Under the Christmas decorations is something that resembles the Tron movie set. She wants to touch everything. Learn everything.</p><p>Danny introduces them to a few of his friends. The 'good ghosts' he calls them. Though she's still not sure how <em>good</em> a ghost can be. But she is trying. It's hard having your entire world view thrown on its head. Knowing that all you've ever worked for is almost completely wrong. That ghosts could indeed be nice or even friendly. That not all of them were destructive and only wanted to be left alone to a peaceful existence.

Danny has also been telling them about cores. Something her and Jack already knew about. But with their limited knowledge he told them so much more. How it wasn't a ghost's true form, but rather a power source. A heart. </p><p>But some things he didn't talk about. Even if she pressed. </p><p>
  <em>"It's just I keep wondering what other secrets he has! If he's Phantom then who is Vlad?"</em>
</p><p>She had asked outright if Vlad had a ghost form too. Danny had shrugged saying Vlad had gotten hit in the face, not a full body blast like he did. Which wasn't an answer at all. </p><p>Jack had tried to calm her.</p><p>
  <em>"Even if Vlad does have a ghost form, and I'm not saying he does, maybe Danny felt it wasn't his secret to tell."</em>
</p><p>Maddie had felt terrible. Jack had so much more faith and trust in their son than she did. Another reason why he was so much better than her. Ever since that day Danny had revealed himself as Phantom she'd felt like a constant failure. She had locked herself in her room thinking over and over back to the moment where she saw her son's chest ripped open on an operation table deep in the GiW headquarters. How the only thing she could think of in that moment was how much she wanted to poke around in his organs. </p><p>It took a lot longer to come to terms with her son being Phantom than it did for her to get over him having ghost powers. But they're here now. Danny still loves them. And they love him. She hasn't lost him.

Not yet.</p><p>So the question of whether or not Vlad could transform as well didn't come up again. She let herself be content with the things she did know. Perhaps it was better this way. Not knowing. </p><p>As the first humans to ever attend a ghost party she figures she should feel honored. And while she is definitely fascinated, Maddie doesn't like seeing Danny being so chummy with all of his enemies. The prison ghost, that rock star with the guitar, the hunter with the firey green hair. Her son was special like that. Able to see the good in everyone even if there was hardly any good there.</p><p>As they make their way around the room Maddie feels eyes watching her. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looks across the room, searching. Red  latches onto hers. She stiffens. She didn't think a ghost like him would be here. Partake in joyful activities. </p><p>The ghost approaches. Maddie lets her hand drop to her side where she'd hidden her ecto-gun. Danny had asked them not to bring any weapons. But she just couldn't. She couldn't go into the Ghost Zone unarmed.</p><p>"Welcome to our little get-together." The Wisconsin Ghost says. But Maddie knows what he's doing. He's here to size up the ghost hunters. Look for weaknesses. </p><p>That's why he came to the party she's willing to bet. Somehow, somehow he <em>knew</em> they'd be there. </p><p>"Are you enjoying yourself?"</p><p>Maddie wishes Jack and Danny were here. Her husband had wandered off and Danny was talking to another ghost across the way. He hasn't noticed them yet. </p><p>Her fingers flex over her hip. "That remains to be seen."</p><p>He smiles, like he gets the joke. Maddie catches sight of his fangs, remembers them ripping into a man's flesh. Tearing out his throat.</p><p>"You don't strike me as the type to socialize with others for the sake of it."</p><p>"You'd be surprised." His voice is overly smooth. Overly confident. "Unlike some ghosts, I prefer to make allies rather than enemies."</p><p>His gaze slides over to her son. She wants to blast him. Make him stop looking at Danny that way.</p><p>"But allow me to finally introduce myself. I am Plasmius." He offers a hand to shake hers.</p><p>She doesn't take it. </p><p>Maddie is aware that the ghosts all have names. Though she hadn't before. Back when ghosts were only power hungry obsession-driven beings of spectral energy. What use did they have for names? That was another thing Danny had explained to her and Jack. They were sentient. They had names. Maddie supposed it would be easier to call him Plasmius from now on. The Wisconsin Ghost was too broad of a title. He wasn't the only spirit that resided in that state after all.</p><p>Plasmius drops his hand but he doesn't drop his smile. It's too self absorbed. Too knowing. Maddie has thought long and hard back on that day when the Guys in White had called them in. She's never quite known what to make of Plasmius before and she certainly doesn't know what to make of him now. On the one hand, he saved her son. Something that she would be eternally grateful for, but he also killed without remorse. Without consequence. It was best to keep her distance.</p><p>Which is when Danny finally notices them.<br/>
"Mom!" Maddie is almost surprised to find him frowning at Plasmius. Danny had been cordial with all of the ghosts here. Even with his most hated of enemies Danny had done nothing but smile. </p><p>"Plasmius." He growls.</p><p>"Daniel." Plasmius says pleasantly. Letting his name slither from his lips.</p><p>Something clicks in Maddie's mind. About the GiW incident and Plasmius and Phantom being enemies yet not enemies. It makes sense in her mind and she looks sharply at her son. Without pausing she grabs Danny's hand and pulls him away to an empty corner. </p><p>"Mom! Mom hey what--?"</p><p>"Is that ghost blackmailing you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's why he saved you isn't it? To hold it over your head? A favor for a favor?"</p><p>Maddie can't imagine all the dark deeds Plasmius would force her son to do. She can just hear the words now. 'You owe me.' He'd say. 'I saved your life and this is how you repay me?'</p><p>"Mom no! That's... that's not it at all!" Danny is looking around like he wants to escape. She knows he just wants to escape the conversation but she can't help but feel Danny wants to escape <em>her</em>. </p><p>"Then why?" She asks quietly. She can't bring herself to ask the real question. Why had Plasmius saved him? To actually mention that awful place. </p><p>Danny shakes his head. He can't tell her. Or he won't tell her.</p><p>Jack shouts from the buffet table.</p><p>"Maddie get the vial! We need samples of this ghost food!"</p><p>Danny breaks away first. "Dad please don't eat the food!"</p><p>Maddie follows him over to her husband. There she went again. Scrutinizing her son's relationships. Something she could never seem to stop doing. But was it really her fault when her son kept so many secrets from her? She had thought she'd finally gotten to the bottom of everything when Danny revealed his powers. But then only a month ago she'd learned that it had only a half-truth. That he was actually Danny Phantom! How many other half-truths had he told her? How deep did the well go? How can she trust him when he can't trust her? </p><p>She rubs her eyes. She doesn't want to be like this. To act like this. She wants to trust in her son and let him live his life. Even if he associated with egotistical mass-murdering ghosts like Plasmius. Besides, it was the Christmas truce. Many of the ghosts here were Danny's enemies but he was talking to them like they were all old chums. Maybe that's why Plasmius was here too. To just...exchange gifts and drink ghost eggnog.</p><p>She was probably just reading too much into it. Like every time. Like always.</p><p>-</p><p>Danny feels guilty for being relieved when his parents finally leave. His ghost life had always been separate from them. And now suddenly they were everywhere. Asking him everything. Getting involved in everything. He's got no one to blame but himself. He knows that. It still felt weird. And he felt uncomfortable with them interacting with other ghosts. Friendly or not. </p><p>He'd only just stopped his father from drinking the punch. Danny is positive someone (Youngblood) spiked it and ghost alcohol is <em>not</em> meant for the living. Skulker had explained it to him when he'd officially attended the annual truce party for the first time at 15. Normal liquor dulls the senses for humans. Bodily functions slow and neurotransmitters start to go haywire. Which essentially means that humans become sluggish and cannot make proper decisions. When ghosts drink they do not have a body to infect. Rather it is their core that is stimulated. Ghosts are fundamentally made up of desires and obsessions. So when they are intoxicated, they are not sluggish. They merely lose all lack of self control. The poor decision making is still present, but it's ruled primarily by their instincts. Danny witnessed it first hand when the Box Ghost got drunk and made the grand revelation that buildings were just giant metal boxes. They'd watched him try to steal an apartment complex for an hour and a half. Technus had filmed the entire thing. He couldn't remember laughing so much before. </p><p>Danny had no way of knowing how it would affect him. And he decided it was better if he never found out. He'd stick to human alcohol thank you very much.</p><p>"Good evening Daniel."</p><p>Danny turns to see Ghostwriter and scowls. He's not in the mood for any of his "thank God you and Vlad split up" type spiels. Thankfully neither Sam or Tucker are the type to rub his face in his bad decisions. They didn't seem all too surprised at the breakup but they kept their mouths shut in the "I told you so" department. Ghostwriter on the other hand is the exact type of person to revel in other people's misery.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood." Danny growls.</p><p>Ghostwriter rolls his eyes. "Don't be so contrite boy. I merely came over here to ask about your parents." </p><p>Danny narrows his eyes. "Ghostwriter you better not try anything I swear to God--"</p><p>He frowns. "I've no intention of harming your parental figures. Merely observing that you sought to bring them with you."</p><p>"Yeah well, they wanted to drop me off. No big deal. They're gone now so stop getting your panties in a bunch over it."</p><p>Again ghostwriter frowns. he sighs. "Thick as usual aren't you boy?"</p><p>"What was that?!"</p><p>"And hard of hearing too. It's a wonder you lived through your teens."</p><p>Danny's hands clench and he struggles to remain calm. Think of the truce. Think of the truce.</p><p>Ghostwriter sees this and smirks. It reminds him of Vlad. Ugh. No wonder they were friends. </p><p>"I am gathering a consensus from the other ghosts on whether we should be allowed to invite human guests."</p><p>"So you can ban my parents from coming back?"</p><p>"No, so we can allow more."</p><p>And Danny's anger is knocked off his face. </p><p>He blinks.</p><p>"...Why?"</p><p>"I think it's a good idea." And then Ghostwriter actually smiles. He pulls out a paper and hands it to him to sign his name. "You're not the only one with human friends."</p><p>Danny signs his name with a slow bewilderment. Is he being punked right now?</p><p>Ghostwriter takes the paper back and continues around the room asking for signatures. No doubt to present to Walker at the end of the night. </p><p>Huh. Well...huh.</p><p>Danny heads towards the buffet table and takes a box of unopened apple juice. It was considerate of Technus to include human drinks. He can't remember anyone else ever doing that when it was their turn to host. Everyone tended to forget they had a half human in attendance. Either that or they flat out didn't care. He'll have to thank him later.</p><p>It was definitely a step up from last year though. He's glad his parents weren't around for that. Skulker's idea of being a good host was creating an obstacle course complete with deadly booby traps. </p><p>"It's festive!" Skulker had defended. "I put Santa hats on all the bombs!"</p><p>Danny chuckles at the memory. </p><p>He hums and sips his drink. He'd never hosted before. Being that he didn't have a lair and he couldn't exactly use his parents house. Maybe he could host next year now that they knew? His apartment was way too small to host in so it'd have to be there. Hmmm, actually maybe not. He doubts his parents were ready for that kind of thing. The ghosts too. </p><p>He sighs. One day perhaps.</p><p>At some point he moves under the mistletoe and Ember catches him.</p><p>"Pucker up kitten!"</p><p>Before Danny can move away she's leaning in and pressing their lips together. Skulker glares at him from across the way. </p><p>"That's not how you kiss someone welp!" </p><p>He bounds towards them and pushes Danny aside who gladly moves out of the way. Skulker takes Ember and dips her low before kissing her. Wulf whistles at them. Danny rolls his eyes. Straight couples.</p><p>"That's enough PDA!" Technus yells. "It's time for the bake off!"</p><p>"Bake off?" Danny whispers to himself. That was new.</p><p>Technus leads everyone to a table which had previously been surrounded by an electric fence of sorts. Danny thought it was just back up food for when they ran out. Technus was dramatic like that.</p><p>Wait a minute…</p><p>Danny looks over the table and yep. There they are. Vlad's macaroons. His gaze snaps towards Vlad who smirks at him. Fuck.</p><p>"As host and judge I shall now commence with each delicious pastry!"</p><p>Walker looks extra murderous. Danny is willing to bet anything he'd wanted to be a judge.</p><p>Technus makes a long and drawn out show of it. Tasting each treat and cleansing his palette afterwards. Ember threatens to deck him if he takes any longer so Technus speeds it up.</p><p>In the end he declares Vlad the winner to absolutely no one's surprise. That man had a gift with a spatula. Skulker dumps all his cookies in the trash in a fit. Ember pats his back sympathetically.</p><p>Technus opens up the leftovers to everyone else. Danny sneaks a cookie when Vlad isn't looking. He doesn't want that jerk to know he missed his baking and---ooooh god this was amazing! Danny moans around the macaroon. It was raspberry lemon and it sent all the right tingles to all the right places. Oh yessssss…</p><p>Danny eats another. And another. The Box Ghost tries to take one but Danny slaps his hand away and hisses savagely. </p><p>Vlad chuckles from behind him and at this point Danny doesn't even care about his pride anymore. So what if he liked Vlad's baking? </p><p>"Enjoying yourself little badger?"</p><p>Vlad always took a strange pride in feeding Danny sweets. And Danny never did anything to stop it from happening. </p><p>Danny nods. Helpless in the face of cremey cookie goodness. </p><p>"I can make you more if you'd like?"</p><p>Danny narrows his eyes at him. "Pffft, not falling for that one Plasmius. I'm not going back to the castle with you" Danny says with a mouthful of cookie. Then he pauses. Noticing he'd just eaten the last one and wilts. </p><p>"The castle? Nonsense Daniel! I could whip something special up in the kitchen! I'm sure Technus has something I could work with."</p><p>Danny hums. Weighing the pros and cons.</p><p>"Okay, but don't try anything!"</p><p>Vlad smiles like he's holding a secret in-between his teeth.</p><p>In the kitchen Danny sits upon the countertop swinging his legs. He starts humming as Vlad gets out the mixing bowls. He loved watching that man work. Vlad would often cheat and use his fire powers instead of the oven. It was a neat little trick and it mesmerized Danny every time. </p><p>It takes him a second to realize there's a second humming joining his. He'd only heard Vlad sing once before. It'd been before they'd gotten together. He suddenly wishes to hear it again.</p><p>"You should sing more often." Danny says.</p><p>"Oh?" Vlad looks up from his stirring.</p><p>"Yeah." Danny nods. "You have a really great singing voice!" He's frankly amazed he said that without blushing. </p><p>Vlad laughs softly. "What would you like to hear Daniel?"</p><p>Danny thinks for a moment. </p><p>"Something soft."</p><p>Vlad grins and looks back to his bowl. He stirs for a moment. It shimmers with a slight green. But Danny isn't alarmed. He's used to ghost food now. It tasted just like regular food. Only it glowed.</p><p>Then Vlad opens his mouth and a low melody drifts out. He's singing in Russian yet it feels familiar. Danny grips the countertop. It feels sad and lost. He's as still as the whispering wood. Rooted to his spot. Listening to long lost songs of travelers in the dark. </p><p>When Vlad finishes Danny doesn't immediately open his eyes. He's afraid of what he'll see. </p><p>As far as schemes went this one hardly qualified. Convincing Technus to hold a bake-off was no doubt easy because the ghost already liked cooking. And getting Danny to agree to let him make more was nowhere near normal levels of fuitloopness. But it's the fact that Vlad was still trying that gets him. And that it had actually succeeded. </p><p>Danny has a revelation that he missed Vlad's crazy. He wanted that man's ridiculous schemes and over-the-top gestures in his face all the time. He wants Vlad to look at him. To adore him. To love him. Vlad's brand of insanity had infected him. Life was...dull, without him. </p><p>Knowing Vlad was always around the next corner ready to fight him or tease him was a thrill he'd never quite gotten anywhere else. With anyone else. People were just--and Danny hesitates to admit this even within the limits of his head--boring in comparison. Vlad Masters had swept into the room and replaced everything with his essence. Trying to live without him was like trying to go back living in black and white. </p><p>And heaven help him but he understands Vlad's desperation. Perhaps not to the fullest extent, but he gets the need to be with the only other person that truly understands you. To know that you are seen. For everything you are. That you are loved and loved fiercely for it. </p><p>God he's in love with Vlad. </p><p>He's never... he's never said that before. Not out loud. It's always been the point of no return in his mind. The one thing he can never take back in case things go south. He's always known on some level it would end badly. </p><p>But he's in love with him. And he wants this feeling to stop hurting him. He wants Vlad to stop looking at him like he's destroyed everything Vlad's ever cared about and rebuilt it in his heart. </p><p>Danny leans in. (When had Vlad gotten so close?) Vlad's exhale tickles his lips. He wants to kiss him. He wants to hold him. He wants to stop caring. </p><p>"Vlad…"</p><p>What was he wanting to say? He's literally no idea what he's doing.</p><p>"Daniel," Vlad breathes.</p><p>He wants Vlad. All the fucking time. </p><p>"Do you want to lick the spoon?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, s-sure." Danny takes the spoon and begins to lick it. Vlad watches him. Danny licks it slower. The red in Vlad's eyes feels like a fire.</p><p>Then slowly Vlad reaches up to wipe the corner of his mouth. Danny had always been messy. He leans closer. Or Vlad does. Maybe they both do.</p><p>Not quite understanding what comes over him, Danny closes his eyes and presses a tiny kiss to the corner of Vlad's mouth. He pulls back, looking up at the other man. Vlad looks wrecked.</p><p>"Daniel I… I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."</p><p>Danny takes his face in his hands and leans in to steal the other man's breath, "So don't."</p><p>-</p><p>Danny runs his hands over and over Vlad's chest and back, marveling at how hot his skin was. It was weird for a ghost to feel scorching.</p><p>Danny nuzzles Vlad's cheek. Indulging in the feel of the bristles against his smooth skin.</p><p>"I love your goatee."</p><p>Vlad chuckles, his pointed teeth poking through. "I know."</p><p>Danny runs his hands over his face up through his hair and over his curved horns.<br/>
His lips twist into a childish pout. "Why do you get horns?" He touches them in envious wonder. "I wanna have cool horns too!"</p><p>Vlad smiles. "You're still fairly young for a ghost. Perhaps you will." </p><p>Though Vlad doubted it. Danny was an ice type. When he finally did change (and it would be beautiful) it would be to reflect his core. He's no idea what Danny will look like but Vlad looks forward to it.</p><p>Vlad holds Danny tight against him. "Brace yourself."</p><p>The world shifts and Danny feels Vlad teleport them away. Danny honestly doesn't care where just so long as they can be alone. </p><p>When he opens his eyes he sees a fireplace. An actual cliche fireplace with logs burning and everything. Vlad lays Danny down on fur blanket spread out in front of it. Danny rolls his eyes. Could Vlad be anymore dram--</p><p>He stops. He presses a hand on the blanket. With frightening force, Danny immediately takes the top half of his suit off to feel the soft fur on his back. The shirt gets caught around his head. Vlad chuckles and helps him take it off. Danny lays back down and rolls over on the fur again and again. What was this? What kind of animal was this!? This was <em>heaven!</em></p><p>Danny turns over and looks up at Vlad. The man cannot take his eyes off him. Like he cannot believe Danny is real. Danny smiles. Feeling light hearted.</p><p>Vlad reaches for him and Danny closes his eyes. He always loved it when Vlad touched him. His fingers felt like little embers. Burning their way across his skin. Making little patterns here and there. </p><p>His hand travels lower. Down past his pants. When Vlad takes Danny's cock in hand he nearly seizes. God he'd missed this. Vlad's tight grip around him. Guiding him through pleasure and pain. His confidence wrapping around him and soaking up every withered noise. </p><p>Vlad touches him like he's trying to figure out the best way to worship him. And when he finally sinks into him, Danny feels like a God.</p><p>Danny takes Vlad's free hand in his. He turns it intangible and sinks it into his chest. Vlad's fingers wrap around his core and Danny gasps. He arches into Vlad. They thrust lazily against each other. All of his soul, his core, was held in Vlad's hand. Danny grips his wrist and tears spring to his eyes. </p><p>No matter how much he said otherwise, no matter how many times he ran away, Vlad was a constant. He pulled him back. </p><p>"Vlad…" he sounds broken and Vlad's next thrust hits something important. They both groan.</p><p>Danny drags his fingers down Vlad's chest. Searching to hold his core too. </p><p>"Do you have any idea how beautiful a creature you are?" The words spill from Vlad's lips as Danny finds his hot center. "From the moment we met I had to have you. In one form or another."</p><p>The heat spreads through his fingers in a way that has Danny reeling. <em>God damn.</em></p><p>Vlad squeezes his core in return and Danny <em>yelps.</em> Their hips pick up, moving more purposefully now. </p><p>"You're the only one Daniel. The <em>only</em> one."</p><p>Through the hazy mist of pleasure and intoxication, Danny registers the true meaning of those words.</p><p>Vlad had once confessed to having only ever liked three people in his life. One in high school (though nothing ever came out if it), one in college (his mother obviously), and him. It occurs to Danny that he has had more sexual experiences than Vlad did and he doesn't know how to deal with that information.</p><p>The only one Vlad ever fully loved. The only one to truly see him. The real him. All of him. Vlad's selfishness and his kindness. His stubborn pride and his vulnerability.</p><p>They hold each other's essences in the palms of their hands. Danny doesn't want to let go ever again. Not when Vlad looks down at him like that with such awe and adoration.</p><p>The fire crackles. Danny spreads his legs wider and beckons Vlad down for a kiss. He forgets everything outside this room. Forgets his responsibilities and worries. He wraps around Vlad Masters and feels the older man push in.</p><p>Vlad trembles against him. A terrible ache had taken form the day Vlad realized his true feelings for Maddie's son. His equal. Having him, loving him, did not make it go away. Did not ease it from his chest. Holding Danny against him, feeling his heart beat and his breath on his lips, it's still there. It's still pulsing within him. Being with him and living together did not subside it. If anything it made it <em>worse</em>. Vlad <em>aches</em> and it hurts and he loves him he loves him he loves this reckless boy--</p><p>A hand strokes his cheek and he looks at Danny through blurred vision. Something catches in his throat. It's hot and filled with anguish. Can he really have this? Is it okay? He feels like the universe is about to play another cruel joke and pull Danny out from underneath him. </p><p>Please. If nothing else, if <em>nothing</em> else please let him have this.</p><p>He is broken. Every time Danny touches him he is whole once more. Anticipating when they inevitably part and he must wait until he's remade again. It prompts him to move faster. Thrusting harder. Vlad's grip tightens on Danny's hips and he grunts, pushing, forcing, desperately rocking against him.</p><p>Danny's mouth falls open and he fails to say anything. He means to say something. But all that comes out are moans. He hates the limitations of his words. He trails his hands over Vlad's skin, squeezing his biceps, and hates the limitations of their skin. </p><p>"I love you." Vlad gasps.</p><p>It crushes Danny's lungs and cuts off his air. He's heard these words before. But the utter devastation Vlad says it with has shaken Danny to his core. He cannot begin to comprehend how he has managed to be so oblivious to how much of this man he held in the palm of his hand. Figuratively and literally. Danny could crush him with a word. A gesture. Vlad's devotion came with the power to destroy him. </p><p>Vlad looks at him with a kind of naked adoration that Danny wants to look away from. He wants to keep looking forever. What the hell had he'd done to deserve such a gaze? He looks at Danny like isn't quite real. Like any of this is real. Danny wants to reassure him. Tell him that of course this is real and he isn't going anywhere. But his teeth ache and his tongue falls flat. He needs to tell him. He needs to.</p><p>Vlad has never been anything less than overwhelming. Whenever he felt something, he did so with every ounce of his person. Fear and hatred and guilt and love. He is either one hundred percent or he is nothing at all. And he loves Danny. He <em>loves</em> him. Vlad is wrapped up and in and around him. Danny is drowning and he doesn't want to come up for air. He breathes in, water gushing into his lungs, and he welcomes the burn. He aches for air and he doesn't fight it. </p><p>Vlad is inside him. In his core and in his flesh. His mouth is open. Wailing and moaning. </p><p>The fireplace roars behind them.</p><p>Vlad holds Danny close, moving back and forth and back and forth. He wants to break this young man. Crack him open and mold him. It's only fair. Daniel has done it to him. It's only fair.</p><p>Vlad has never craved intimacy in this capacity before. For the carnal pleasures of the flesh. To truly know someone, to have them know him in return, brought forth a monster in his chest. It did not awaken for just anyone.</p><p>There is an underlying compulsion wrapped in obsession to mark Danny's skin. Again and again for however much it takes for the world to know he was claimed. And even then it would still not  be enough. He wants him all the time. It was an unfamiliar feeling. He's never known this sort of want. The consuming need to possess and be possessed. Sex has never been particularly tittulating to him. But with Danny he wants it all. Wants to devour him whole.</p><p>The fire sparks. Crackling and hot. The intensity of it pales in comparison to the one brewing between the two halfa's long into the night.</p><p>-</p><p>He wakes surrounded by pillows and fur. Danny stretches feeling a pleasant ache between his legs. The smell of pancakes wafts gently from the kitchen. He rolls onto his back and runs a hand through his hair. Why had he ever given this up? Being pampered and cherished? Vlad would always be Vlad. Who was Danny to try and change that? He loved him in spite of everything. He loved him <em>because</em> of it. </p><p>In the quiet of his mind he can admit what he'd always known; Danny loved having Vlad's attention. In all of it's single-minded glory. Danny loved Vlad's overprotectiveness. His devotion. His ire. He loved knowing he consumed Vlad's thoughts daily. Knowing he was the reason Vlad was having a bad day at work. Knowing he was the reason Vlad spent millions of dollars to plan a new scheme to get back in his good graces. That he was the reason Vlad stayed up night after night obsessing and thinking and unable to control himself. </p><p>He can admit, in the quiet of his own mind, he was as fucked up as Vlad. It wasn't right to want those things. Danny should want space. He should want privacy. He should want to be <em>normal</em>. But when he moved out it was all he could do to not think of the other man. It was all he could do to throw himself in his studies and a desperate attempt to flood his mind with other thoughts. It was all he could do to lay awake at night and miss Vlad's surrounding heat. </p><p>Every fight they have feels like Danny is putting on a show. He feels he should be mad, like he should be furious, and so he is. He didn't <em>want</em> to move out. He didn't <em>want</em> Vlad to resign from teaching so quickly. What he wants is a fight. Blood under his nails, bruised skin puffing up, teeth missing and throbbing. He wants Vlad to fight him as much as he wants Vlad to fight <em>for</em> him. </p><p>And god that sounded horrible even inside his own head. His darkest desires. All locked up from the light of day. He will never tell a soul. Not Vlad, not even Jazz. How would he even begin to tell someone that he had actually liked it when Vlad had secretly watched him? The cameras had felt like an invasion, that much is true. But underneath that? Before he crushed each lens, letting his blood boil with anger, there was a lingering sense of something else. Like maybe he shouldn't be so hasty. He could use this. Tease Vlad with it. Mess with him a bit. And oh he could see it so clearly. Danny would bring someone home, anyone, and let them put their hands all over him. Would have kissed and rutted on the bed. Maybe Vlad would send one of his vultures to cause a disturbance and break them up. Maybe Vlad would have come himself. Danny had shivered at the thought. Vlad transporting himself right in the middle of his bedroom. His date would scream and flee the apartment. But not Danny. He'd lay back, already half naked, and he'd grin at Vlad. Waiting for the other man to come over and claim what they both knew belonged to him.</p><p>Danny's eyes had snapped open and his mind snapped back to reality. The fantasy had been so vividly clear that Danny didn't waste any time destroying all the cameras. He didn't let himself even entertain the idea of keeping the one in the shower. It's always safer to go with anger. Always safer to let his emotions blow up. Because Danny was afraid of what he would do otherwise. </p><p>Vlad emerges from the kitchen holding a tray of artfully stacked blueberry pancakes, orange juice, and some bacon on the side. The syrup is in an open glass container because a plastic bottle is apparently too pedestrian. </p><p>Danny smiles and sits up, positioning the blanket over his lap. Vlad kneels beside him and places the tray between them. A spike of pain has Danny sucking in his breath as he moves too quickly. Vlad smirks. Danny rolls his eyes. Vlad was always strangely proud of the bruises he put on Danny. Stark possessiveness in his eyes whenever he traced one of his scars. Vlad had never outright admitted it. And perhaps in that regard he was the same as Danny. Pretending to be remorseful when appropriate. Keeping his darker secrets close to his heart. Too afraid of scaring others away. </p><p>Danny pauses chewing his pancake. If he could see Vlad's secrets so plainly on his face, could Vlad see Danny's as well? Is that why he always pushed back twice as hard? </p><p>Danny pushes the thought away and lets his mind wander back to his breakfast. Specifically the syrup. Would Vlad be up for it? Maybe not. The man had limits and being covered in maple syrup was probably one of them. Although it was ridiculously easy getting Vlad to do whatever he wanted if Danny batted his eyes just right.</p><p>Vlad must see the glint in Danny's eyes for he leans in and kisses him. It's hot and messy and Danny still has pancake in his mouth. Vlad sweeps it away on his tongue and swallows. Danny groans. Not caring how needy it sounded. He reaches up and grabs Vlad's silk robe and pulls him closer. </p><p>He accidentally knocks over the syrup.<br/>
They break apart and stare at it. It runs all over the blanket, ruining the fur. Danny opens his mouth to tell Vlad that's what he gets for not keeping it in a plastic bottle like a normal person, when Vlad grabs his chin and gives a grin to rival the devil himself. </p><p>"Messy boy."</p><p>The growl locks itself in Danny's chest and steals his breath. He knows without a doubt this moment would reply itself for future sessions with his hand (perhaps every session).</p><p>He swallows and the sound fills the entire room. Vlad's fangs gleem under his lip and Danny <em>whines</em>. Vlad reaches for him and Danny lets him. He would never give this up again.</p><p>Then his world tilts and Danny yelps when he's turned over and strown across Vlad's lap. His ass in the air on full display. </p><p>"Uh, Vlad? What--AHH!"</p><p>A stinging pain erupts on his exposed cheeks.</p><p>"Did...did you just spank me?" He asks incredulously.</p><p>"That was a $300 dollar blanket Daniel. If you insist on acting like a child I'm going to treat you like one." Vlad gives him the most sultering look that has Danny's guts twisting with inappropriate excitement.</p><p>"Like you can't afford a new one." Danny smirks. He gets another smack for that one. His toes curl up and he bites his lips. Desperate to keep his voice in check. </p><p>"Nothing else to say Daniel?" Another hit goes straight to his cock. "My, my, have I finally found a way to shut you up?"</p><p>Danny growls and gets another smack. They both knew Vlad loved his mouth. Especially when he was using it to talk back. Danny groans. He can feel himself leaking over the blanket, adding to the mess. </p><p>He gasps when he feels a finger go in. His ass lay raw and sore, parting easily for Vlad. There's no resistance inside, still aching from last night. Vlad pushes in, adding a second finger. The noise that escapes him belongs in a porn video. Danny squirms. </p><p>"V-vlad…"</p><p>Danny grips the blanket tight under his hands. </p><p>"Yes Daniel? Do you have something to say?"</p><p>Vlad adds a third and Danny is ripped from reality. God, <em>god</em> Vlad's fingers inside him. His hands over him. His skin was on fire. His heart and core burned. </p><p>"Are you sorry for ruining my blanket?"</p><p>The fingers push even further in. Tears gather in Danny's eyes.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>Then the fingers leave altogether and Danny arches his back, trying to find those fingers again. Vlad's laugh is gentle, indulging. </p><p>"You naughty boy, not even sorry yet you want a reward."</p><p>Danny shoves his face into the fur. Unwilling to look up. Shame and ecstasy cover his face. He can't bear to have Vlad look at him like this. He'd never be taken seriously again.</p><p>He hears rustling behind him as Vlad moves, and then, a tongue. Danny jolts but two strong hands hold him down. He feels the tongue again. It presses against his entrance. Danny keens like a goddamn dog in heat. It's <em>loud</em> and it's embarrassing.</p><p>"Fuck Vlad! <em>Fuuuuck!</em>"</p><p>His mouth hangs open. Drool drips down to the floor. He tries to close it but he can't. Every time he attempts it, Vlad's tongue twists and Danny's jaw hangs loose. He clutches the blanket for dear life. He's never felt anything like this before. Has nothing to compare it to. He gasps and moans wantonly. His hips shake uncontrollably. Vlad has him in an iron grip. He holds him through every emotion. Every spike of pleasure. Danny had to suffer Vlad's mouth on a daily basis. It stood to reason he would suffer it in the bedroom. </p><p>He feels teeth sink into the soft flesh of his rump. Danny spills over, coming harder than he's ever had without having his dick touched. He didn't even know he <em>could</em> come with touching himself. </p><p>He collapses, boneless, and sighs breathlessly. He feels Vlad move above him. Danny keeps his eyes closed as Vlad touches his face. His tears are gently wiped away. An apology for his earlier treatment towards Danny's raw cheeks.</p><p>This is it. He'll never look Vlad in the eye again. He's going to just lay here forever. Every conversation henceforth he has with the older man will carry a smug undercurrent of this moment. Danny over his knees, red ass in the air, crying and coming from a smack on his rear and Vlad's tongue deep inside him. God what other secret kinks did he have? Or was it just Vlad? How many things would he be irresistibly into just because it was <em>Vlad</em> doing it? </p><p>Eventually, Vlad coaxes him up and they clean up. Danny insists on taking his own shower. Vlad smirks but doesn't protest. Most likely he knows Danny just needs time to tend to his wounded pride. Hopefully he can just block this whole thing. If Vlad gets it into his head that he can just bend Danny over whenever he snarks off at him, then... then Danny has no idea. He'd like to think he'd fight Vlad on it, but just the thought of Vlad spanking him in the middle of an argument makes his dick perk up. </p><p>Goddammnit.</p><p>He growls, washing his hair harder than before. The water does nothing to calm him. He doesn't even have a logical reason why it had turned him on so badly. The thought of being treated like a child certainly doesn't do it for him. Although the sharp pain mixed with the delicious moments of pleasure certainly felt good. It was similar to the sting of Danny's knuckles when he beat something with his fists. He'd made the discovery years ago that he really liked jerking off after exercising or training. Short of breath. Blood still pumping. Knuckles smarting from punching something.</p><p>
  <em>"Messy boy…"</em>
</p><p>Danny's breath hitches. He sucks in a breath, holds it, and then releases. Nope. None of that.</p><p>And then an idea strikes him. A horrible, amazing idea. Danny's hands freeze in their place atop his head. He blinks several times. And then a grin so evil that even Vlad would be high pressed to challenge it, spreads across his face. </p><p>Danny can't finish his shower fast enough. He gets out and pulls on the fluffiest robe he's ever seen. He wraps it around himself without bothering to put on any clothes underneath. He goes downstairs, trying not to appear too eager. He needs to seem cool, aloof. He finds Vlad in the kitchen. He's already washed the dishes and is in the middle of drying them. </p><p>He feels a moment of nervousness pass through him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. But then he looks back at the living room. The blanket he had spilled syrup on still laying on the floor. Ruined by a messy boy.</p><p>Danny allows his hesitance to fade. Something much more confident takes it place. He slides up right next to Vlad and leans back against the counter. He positions his arms behind him in a lazy manner. </p><p>"I'm still hungry." He announces, his face coy with a hint of a pout.</p><p>Vlad's hands still on the dish. He looks Danny up and down with a hunger Danny physically feels. </p><p>"Then maybe you shouldn't have been so clumsy with your breakfast." Vlad says, eyes glinting at him. </p><p>Danny smiles, stretching a little. He allows the robe to fall open oh so slightly. Wait for it. Wait for it…</p><p>The dish slips, but not enough to fall. Danny watches the corner of Vlad's lips twitch. <em>Now.</em></p><p>"Can you make me something else please?" He asks. Pausing before delivering the final blow. <em>"Daddy."</em></p><p>Vlad jolts like he's been electrocuted. He blinks twice. Three times. Trying to get control of the situation again. But Danny won't let him.</p><p>"You're right. I've been a bad boy <em>Daddy</em>. Spilling my food all over your lovely blanket like that." </p><p>"Daniel stop." Vlad's tone holds a quiet panic to it that urges Danny on.</p><p>"What's wrong Daddy? Did I do something wrong? Do I need to be punished again?"</p><p>Vlad blinks several more times. Then turns and walks away.</p><p>"Please spank me again Daddy!" Danny calls after him, trying and failing not to laugh.</p><p>Vlad throws his hands up over his head, "I refuse to be a part of this!" His cheeks are redder than Danny's had been 20 minutes ago.</p><p>This was too easy! Why hadn't he thought of this years ago when Vlad was still trying to get him to be his son? He could have shut the man down immediately! No more stupid 'join me' speeches! Ah well, no use in lamenting about the past. He's discovered it now and he fully intends to use it whenever he possibly can.</p><p>Danny laughs triumphantly at Vlad's retreating back. He turns and starts to rummage around the kitchen for another snack. Still grinning to himself, he searches the cupboards. Unfortunately he knew all too well Vlad Masters didn't do chips or god forbid any gummy bears. He's just about to give up and ask Vlad to please come back and make him more pancakes when he finds a juicebox. </p><p>At first glance it doesn't alarm him. But at second glance it was a little weird that it looked exactly like the ones at the party. And Vlad would never drink from something as pedestrian as a juicebox. </p><p>Hesitantly, Danny grabs one. He opens it up and takes a sip. It had a slightly different taste than the ones at the party. Those had been sweeter. Something else underneath the apple tones. An awful suspicion creeps into his veins. </p><p>He closes his eyes and thinks.</p><p>Danny doesn't feel hungover. He doesn't feel woozy or parched. He feels fine. Last night…. He'd given in pretty easily to Vlad's macaroons. He hadn't thought anything of it then, but the whole thing struck him as strange now. He'd said a lot of things at the party. Just blurted them out without thinking. Why?</p><p>Danny had assumed Technus had provided the juice boxes. He should have asked.</p><p>He should have fucking asked.</p><p>Danny marches through the house and finds Vlad in the bedroom. He holds up the box and then throws it at him.</p><p>"What the <strong><em>fuck</em></strong> have you done!?"</p><p>Vlad looks down at the crumpled drink on the floor with a deep frown. He can see the cogs turning in Vlad's head. Trying to figure out a way to salvage the situation. Figures. It would take a hell of a lot more than that to get the man to feel even remotely guilty for his actions.</p><p>"Daniel," Vlad straightens up like he's preparing for battle, "before you start spouting nonsense, I never actually took advantage of you."</p><p>"I WAS DRUNK YOU ASSHOLE!"</p><p>"Ghost alcohol merely frees you! It frees your desires so that you no longer want to hold back! What happened between us--that was the <em>real</em> you!"</p><p>He's so angry. So angry and hurt and he feels so utterly, unbelievably stupid.</p><p>"You lied and manipulated me." Danny says in a hushed voice. Like his body is a shell and everything inside has collapsed. "And I've no idea why I keep expecting any different."</p><p>Vlad's face turns grave. He takes a step forward.</p><p>"You're mine Daniel. You said you were mine."</p><p>That was the problem. That was the entire problem. Danny wants to be consumed and burned. But not until there's nothing left. Not so that he doesn't know who he is without Vlad. And there was no way for Vlad to have him without possessing him wholly. Danny would give him every piece of himself. Every piece. </p><p>"I can't."</p><p>The harsh silence presses back. </p><p>Vlad's expression breaks. Sees the defeat in Danny's eyes. The severity of Danny's conviction. This is the part where they fight. Where kicks and blows are dealt. Where they scream endless insults at each other. But when Vlad moves it is slow and deliberate. His expression just as hurt as Danny's. It was the familiar old song and dance. But both of them are too tired to follow the steps.</p><p>He reaches out to brush Danny's cheeks. They come away and fall softly down  Danny's neck and over his shoulders. </p><p>"I'd do anything for you." Vlad says, not understanding why Danny continues to shy away when the truth had been laid out last night. "Would have done everything…"</p><p>Danny cannot meet his gaze. Vlad's hands are heavy on his skin. This was the weight of his love.</p><p>Vlad's breathing quickens. His blood rising. Slowly, his hands start to curl around Danny's throat. Danny doesn't sense the danger until a thumb digs itself into his wind pipe.</p><p>Danny's eyes snap up to Vlad's. He reaches up to grip Vlad's wrists. He opens his mouth. To shout. Or gasp. To ask him what the hell he was doing. But Vlad's hold tightens further and cuts off his next inhale. Danny struggles. He could blast him. He could turn intangible. He could do any number of things to break Vlad's hold. But he doesn't. He feels weak. Sluggish. So he just stands there, struggling for breath that will not come. </p><p>"I will <em>never</em> let you go Daniel."</p><p>The edges of Danny's vision darken. Tears form and race down his cheeks. He'd been so angry earlier. Where had that fury gone? Why did he feel this way?</p><p>"You will <em>always</em> belong to me."</p><p>Even as his lungs collapse, Danny's heart beats in answer. He tries to pull away again. Weak, half hearted attempts. His body does not want to part from this man. At odds with himself.</p><p>Danny blinks rapidly. Fighting the darkening blackness that approaches from beyond. </p><p>Why?</p><p>Why wasn't he doing anything?</p><p>"You...you <em>own</em> me." Vlad's voice breaks and Danny aches at the sound. "I have <em>never</em>…" Vlad closes his eyes and for a second, for one blessed second the hands loosen. Danny sucks in a desperate breath. </p><p>When the air hits his lungs and the black spots disappear Danny is startled when Vlad's face clears before him. He has never seen him cry. Blue eyes swirl in raging hurt. A storm that leaves nothing but devastation in its wake. Danny could look at a thousand paintings and never be as moved as he is right now. The brush strokes could never do the light in Vlad's eyes justice. The way they were dimming, drowning in hopelessness. Yet somehow still hot with the coals of fury.</p><p>"I don't know how to exist without you." He confesses in a tone that is the soft quiet in the aftermath of a storm. "You leave the room and take my air with you. Hit me or kiss me I am breathless in your wake."</p><p>Vlad feels Danny's pulse under his fingers. Like he can feel the secret there. Like he knows that it beats for him.</p><p>Danny's hands slip from Vlad's wrists to lay over the hands on his throat. Vlad hangs his head, breaking their gaze. He slumps against Danny, resting his head upon Danny's shoulder, hands so loose they barely keep from falling lest Danny lets go. </p><p>Danny's chest heaves with needed air. He feels Vlad's forehead resting against him. Feels himself absorbing his heat. Still reaching out. Still wanting his touch. He can't let this drown him. He won't.</p><p>He tries to pull away again. He clutches Vlad's hands as he moves them away from his tender neck. Then, without moving from his place on Danny's shoulder, Vlad grabs Danny's upper arms and presses him against the wall. </p><p>Vlad feels Danny swallow as he moves to trace the skin from shoulder to neck. Feels the blood pumping under his mouth. </p><p>"You will never be free of me." He promises. Quiet and deadly.</p><p>Danny bites down the reply on his tongue. But he wants to so <em>badly</em>. He aches where Vlad touches him. More than the ache in his lungs.</p><p>"I will come for you Daniel. I'll never stop."</p><p>This time he does answer.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>It's too shaky. Too soft. His tongue is too big and his throat too sore.</p><p>Vlad nips at the fast forming bruise on his neck. Danny shudders. It hurts. Vlad opens his mouth wider. Danny moans. It <em>hurts</em>. </p><p>Vlad suckles his neck, right over the darkening bruise. Danny's body screams when Vlad pulls away. Danny looks up at him. Sees himself. Sees his own pain and determination staring back at him. Their noses brush. Always too close. Always too far.</p><p>Vlad opens his mouth and Danny feels his breath against his lips.</p><p>"Go."</p><p>Vlad releases Danny's arms but does not step back. He leans one hand up on the wall beside Danny's head. The other stretches out as if to touch him. It hovers there in stasis.</p><p>"<em>Go</em>." Vlad repeats. </p><p>Danny will's his feet to move. But his toes throb in pain. His legs suddenly stiff. </p><p>"Go and paint me your monster. Fill your head with others and pretend you're better off." Heat gathers behind his ear and Danny hears the wall cracking. Splintering under Vlad's power. "Wrap yourself in morals and lies and know that I'll be there around every corner of your mind."</p><p>Vlad spits out the words with a vicious venom he has only ever saved for Danny's father. And that, perhaps, is what finally makes him move. He cannot take Vlad's heartbreak, but he'll gladly take his hate.</p><p>Danny does not look back when he leaves. He quickly dresses and heads for the portal in the basement. Fleeing Vlad's life once again for what may be the last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact, if you want to know what a $300 blanket feels like go to your local pottery Barn. My sister and I went there and felt up every single blanket in the store! You don't know true luxury until you feel one of their fur blankets!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>